


The Light We Cast

by TheAntEmpress



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hope, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slit Lives, Some Humor, probably slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAntEmpress/pseuds/TheAntEmpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-Building the Citadel and getting rid of the Grip that Joe still has on everyone. Toast is adapting to the new life and soon enough dealing with several War Boys, one of them, Slit,  eagerly trying to provoke her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Manifestation

There was no time for a moment of relaxation or any kind of recovery in the coming hours after they were pulled up to the Citadel’s Tower; leaving Joe’s body to the Wretched.  
**  
**

**T h e**   W r e t _c h e d_  
**  
**

A word that described them as less than they were, to make them less than the people living in the towers of the Citadel. Changes, including the Wretched, were necessary. Toast heard Cheedo suggesting to call them “ _People of they Valley_ ” but that was during their walk through the halls to escort Furiosa to a room with a bed, where she could rest and recover from her wound.

Yet there was no rest, she ordered the Wives, now Widows, to take seats and requested for Corpus Colossus, the last living son of “ _Immortan_ ” Joe. Toast had never seen him often, he sometimes was carried along while talking to his father when he visited the Vault, but there has never been an actual conversation between him and the Wives. Not that Toast knew of it.

Furiosa however put at least some trust into the disabled man. Corpus must have known that this was his only chance to keep the Citadel as a home to everyone formerly under Joe’s command. He also appeared a lot more compassionate, not as much as the women would have liked, but it was a start. It was something they could work with to make this a better place for everyone.  
**  
**

The Milk Mothers joined into the conversation as well, suggesting to take care of the sick and wounded. Two of the older women had experience from before the fall, and as the Organic Mechanic wasn’t here anymore the new leaders were happy with this proposition. The War Boys needed to get used to that, the Pups as well but young as they were they’d be able to adapt more easily. **  
**

There were enough positions for all the women. The gardens, the ones on top of the tower and the hydroponic gardens inside of the tower. Dag immidately made clear that she was interested in taking charge, joined two remaining Vuvalini. For now, everything was rather chaotic, but it also meant freedom in doing what they wanted.  
**  
**

To this point Toast longed for this kind of freedom. But the discussion and preparation goin along with it was barely endurable.  
**  
**

The women didn’t dare to return into the Vault, no matter which changes were made to it. The memories of the terrible place were stuck in their brains. It was Corpus who suggested for them to check the now empty quarters of the Imperators. They were in the midst of the halls with the War Boys and Pups, but they had a rather comfortable room and a door that they were able to lock from the inside. The downside was, that the rooms were not as close to each other as the women would have liked.  
**  
**

After their evening meal, and a lots of more talking with the new group of leaders, Toast wandered the halls, clinging to her gun while inspecting her new room.

It was nice, all unlike the luxurious rooms in the Vault, but there was a bed, a blanket and a table with a chair. All of it was old and seemed to be close to falling apart, but it was something that now belonged to her. It was nice to leave this room and being able to wander around.

Toast had looked for new clothes, so far she gathered War Boy pants and a shirt that was quite similar to the one of Furiosa. They were lot better than the cloth wraps that Joe wanted them in. Something Toast changed into right when she had a free moment.

With the comfortable clothes and her blanket she left the room to visit the one that Dag occupied now.

An earlier suggestion was to spend some time before going to sleep, spending some time alone, just the four women together again.

A quick knock on Dag’s door and she entered the room, sitting down on the cold stone floor beside the bed. Managing her blanket around the shoulders she looked at Capable arriving. For a moment it was silent, Angharad was missed. They had already mourned during the travel with the Rig, but now it seemed so much more clear that she wouldn’t return and wouldn’t be able to enjoy the freedom the others experienced.

But seconds after the silence the biggest concern was brought up by Dag.  
**  
**

“We **need** to _control_ the War Boys.”  
**  
**

“ **Control**? _Teach_ them. _Teach_ them just like the pup’s, they’ll see after a while what Joe did to them. To **us**!”  
**  
**

“Not all the War boys will be like _Nux._ I know he gave you hope Capable, but we cannot blindly **trust** every Soul that is wandering with us here.” Toast was concerned that Capable's trusting nature could one day harm her.  
**  
**

“Yes, as much as they could _support_ us, they could also **stab** us in the back!” Cheedo agreed with her, exchanging worried glances with Capable.  
**  
**

“Corpus could do that as well, yet we **agreed** to work with _him_.” A fair point that Capable brought up. **  
**

Toast let out a sigh, their opinions were so different to this regard and certainly quite some other matters.  
**  
**

“The War Boys left are sickly and barely able to put up a **fight** , what do we think we should do? _Chain_ them?” Again Capable's trust was concerning, but trating them like wild animals couldn't bring anyone anywhere either.  
**  
**

“What about the older pup’s? They are _influenced_ more by the older **War Boys** than anyone else.” Dag mentioned.  
**  
**

“They also look up to _Furiosa_ , so far no one has titled her as **traitor**. The ones that did died on the road.” Cheedo had watched the Pup's an remaining Boys more than anyone today. That was also how she was able to point this out. **  
**

 

yet there was no end to it, the most concerning matter were the War Boys. The men lived under Joe’s influence and never had a History Woman teach them about the world like the Wives did. And it was an easy task to distrust them, but without giving them any chances there would be no progress. **  
**

The women reached a point were they were to exhausted to continue but too afraid to return into their own chambers, their rooms were safe, but the closeness to each other gave a lot more confidence than any locked door could. Huddled up together they finally were able to take in what had happened in the past days. The old man was dead and they were free, yet he still had his grip on them and everyone else in the Citadel.

 

 

 **  
**. . . . **V8** . . . . **  
**  
  


The rattling sounds of chains.

Then an engine starting and pulling away what was left of the Razor Cola, then him.  
**  
**

Slit was barely concious, only seeing parts of the night sky, painted War Boy faces, rigs and cars and a lot more noise. War Boys talking and yelling, some barking orders and some silently picking up car parts and wounded War Boys. He didn’t see any of their leaders, not the Immortan, not Rictus or the Prime Imperator. The ones that were seemingly taking command were the Imperator of the bigger Rig, that was transporting Cars and important parts. The other was a Gas Town Boy, commaning a Car with a Pole Cat. What kind of idea did this rusty shit have? Trying to take over from the Citadel Boys?

But he didn’T have time to pay more attention to the argument these two seemed to have. The burns were numbing his entire left side, he couldn’t even lift his arm.

 **  
** Someone pulled him onto a truck with other War Boys, living or dead, Slit couldn’t tell. The only thing he knew that this wasn’t Valhalla that he wasn’t dead and he failed his best attempt to walk the roads with the Immortan.

D y _i n g **s o f t**_

This wasn’t the way to go out, to honor the Immortan.

There was barely any strenght in his body, but something else was left. Something that he used to stay awake, keep his eyes open. Watching the Boys pull out the destroyed Rigs from the Canyon to make their way through. Closing his eyes and falling asleep could very much mean a soft death. Not something he wanted to risk.

 ****  
There were no more words he could make out in the voices and all the sound, he only felt the engines start and the convoy was slowly passing through the rest oif the Canyon, on their way _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried not to have this chapter all over the place. I am having difficulties not writing all over the place... Either way this is more like an Intro, getting the start of how everything is now. Possibly they're already gonna meet in the next chapter (if not, the one after that).  
> I'm trying to follow the canon as much as possible, also taking the Comics into account. 
> 
> Gonna see how soon I'll push out the next chapter. I'd be super happy about any kind of comments, or if you have any pointers to give me (I'm not a native enlish speaker, so forgive me for the grammer mistakes I've surely made!)
> 
> Also here is some fanart of Toast and Slit which i drew the other day: http://the-ant-empress.tumblr.com/post/132894875294/idek-how-to-tag-this-havent-done-fanart-in-ages


	2. The Fragmenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War Boys arrive at the Citadel and the Wounded are getting treatment. Toast finds herself treating two burn victims.  
> /// Had some trouble uploading this one, sorry if this was confusing! ///

 

A commotion was outside the door and the women slowly woke up through the noise. The clanking of tools and the rattling of belts made Toast jump up and walk forward to open the door, sticking her head out.  
It was War Boys and Pups running around, they were going up so most likely to the ramp towards the first tower. Toast quickly looked back to the others, but they were up as well, grabbing the necessary things they aquired the day before. Moving upwards to get to Furiosa as quick as possible. Instead they ran into Corpus, who waved the females towards him.  
  
“You'll have to show yourselves to _them_. It's better than letting Furiosa do this in her weak state.”  
  **  
** With a frown Toast opened her mouth but Capable was faster to speak: “Who is “ _them_ ”? Who is coming?”  
  **  
** “The ones you left behind.” He nodded his head towards the opening of the headquaters.  
  **  
** Capable put the binoculars she kept on herself in front of her eyes and spottet several rigs and cars, even with the bare eye the women could see that these were coming towards the Citadel.  
  **  
** “They got out of the Canyon.” Toast mumbled, tensing her body, but walking forward to the opening in the stone. **  
**

 

By the time the Convoy was here the women had time to talk about this and the possible outcomes. Corpus was listening only twice throwing in his opinion. As much as the women distrusted the War Boys, they were necessary to defend the Citadel in the upcoming time. They decided that as long as they were not hostile, they'd give them a chance to talk and possibly take them in again. But with their arrival came many heavily wounded, piled up on the back of the bigger rigs and if they wanted to survive they'd need to be treated as soon as possible. And it wasn't only Citadel Boys, there were some that were dressed in the attire of Gas Town and the Bullet Farm, accompanied by their still driving companions. **  
**The War Boy, possibly the Imperator of the bigger transport Rig, was the first to step forward. He was tall, bulky and further into his “ _half-life_ ” than most War Boys. Toast simply hoped that there was some common sense to him. And if not that the survival instinct, even though Joe stripped them of that for the most part.

“The War Boys are welcome here with one condition. We need you to _respect_ us leading and go with us through the changes we make here. With all of us working together we can bring this place forward.”

Some of them were yelling, protesting and throwing insults at them. Calling them traitors. But the Imperator turned to them, silencing the shouting War Boys. At the same time Corpus slowly made his appearance behind the Women, having his presence alone silencing the protesting Boys. Toast underestimated the influence that Corpus had, he could be an irriplacable ally, after all he was blood related to Joe and well respected before his fall.

“We will!” That was his answer, then raising his hands and showing the V8 salute to the women, parts of the others doing that as well.  
  
“Bring up the wounded first and help us when we need you.” That was the order that Toast gave to them. Following that, Capable signed to the lift to be let down. After that everything was a big mess. Bodies transported and thrown onto the empty beds. The new Organics barking orders.  **  
** The War Boys eyed the old Milking Mothers with disrespect, maybe even distrust and when they were out of the sight of the Imperators one of the War Boys launched a fist at one of the women. With a quick reaction of the Vuvalini they managed to get them off the Woman, dragging him away. The commotion luckily caused more attention and Corpus voice raised, different to the calm tone he usually spoke with.  
But Toast had no time to stop, it made her uncomfortable but the Wounded needed her attention. She was ordered to get as many clean rags ond cloth pieces as she could and then was called to the Organics:

 

By the time they managed to sort the wounded into rooms the new Organics assigned the people that were able to work. Toast was supposed to take care of a room with two burn victims.

“Third and second degree burns. Before we can start treating those we need to get the wounds clean and all the sand off! Start with the worse one first.”

Those were her orders. Both War Boys were barely concious, yet they had been chained up after the accident earlier. It was for now, for everyone’s safety. so everyone could do their job without fear of an assault.

The wet cloth she used to clean the burns was bloody and full of liquid within seconds. Some burns were so bad the flesh barely held together, almost exposing the bone. Yet, as bad as these burns looked the War Boy wasn’t concious. They said he wouldn’t feel much because the burns made everything numb, but it was surprising how easy it was to clean him without having him interfere. **  
**But that also meant that she wasn’t in the least prepared for the second War Boy she treated. Scarred up face and metal staples. but the burns didn't reach his face. Sand all over him, especially in the wounds. But maybe this sand also saved him from worse burns. **  
**The moment she started cleaning with a fresh piece of cloth and the cool water his eyes widened and he screamed. It was definately because of the pain and Toast had a shocked expression on her face, holding still for mere seconds. She had to continue or is wounds would get infected. They needed to be clean in order to heal.

With the pain he also seemed to gain adrenalin, and with that strenght. He balled one hand into a fist and tried breaking the shackles, or somehow rip the chains off the wall but that wasn’t possible. As the realisation to that came he spit curses at her, underminded with groans and sometimes whimpering .

Toast didn’t even know this War Boy, yet she felt horrible for causing him this pain. But the job had to be done and everyone else was occupied, so there was no one to take this task from her. _**  
**_

_Someone has to do it._

Saying that to herself over and over again made her keep on working. Meanwhile he lost his energy to scream and curse by the time she was done he was merely panting and yelping a few words at her that she couldn’t even understand. He did scream “ **Stop** ” earlier. A lot. But now she was done and with this she grabbed the rags that covered his naked body to switch them. They needed clan rags and bandages as much as they could get or the burnwouldn't heal.

“I will be back with new ones.” She said into the room. Not even sure if the one War Boy was still unconcious or if the screams of the other one woke him up.  **  
**

 

In the halls there was an occassional rush of the new Oganics with their assistants and other, possibly more trustworthy, War Boys checking into the rooms if everything was going alright. Toast piled the rags and sheets together with the other used ones and grabbed clean ones from the other pile. The only thing that made it possible was all the organisation the former Milking Mothers had done. It made this jobs a lot easier now. **  
**

Returning with the fresh sheets she wrapped them around the unconcious War Boy and then the already scarred one. He was awake but looked like he could pass out any minute. Toast didn’t bother to ask for his name. She was better off not knowing it, especially if he’d pass away even after her treatment. ****

There was ointment for these burns. She was supposed to use it as soon as she cleaned them up. Turning to the other War Boy she treated his burns first. The deep and severly burned flesh she left out as that had to be treated differently, or possibly be cut away. some ohis flesh was completly gone, exposing the bone. He didn’t move a muscle and in a quick moment she wasn’t sure if he was still breathing. After reassuring that he was still alive Toast continued with the treatment. **  
**

By the time she was done and turned around she expected the scarred War Boy to be asleep as well, exhausted from the treatment, but he looked at her with his bloodshot eye.

“It’s a salve for your burns. A bit cold but it’ll make it better.” She reached out for him, slowly slathering the ointment on his now pinkish wounds. She saw his teeth clench upon her touch and his body tensed. **  
**

 

She finished it in silence and placed some water beside both beds. Holding it to the War Boy still watching her. “‘S better if you drink some.” At first she waited for any sign of approval, but he simply stared at her in silence. She took the initiative to hold the cup to his lips and supporting his head so he could take sips. Toast was informed about the relation the Boys had to water. But in order to heal they had to be hydrated and nourished.

She took the cup of his lips and filled it again before placing it beside his bed. Then she checked on the other one, feeling his pulse again to make sure he was still alive.

“I’ll check on you in a bit again.”

With nothing more to do Toast left the room, talking with the others and warcging if they needed any help. Dag was already done as well returning to her Gardens and enjoying her new found peace there. **  
**

Toast withdrew to her room, cuddling up on her bed with her blanket to get some rest. The Wounded required watch and this would mean that there was no real night’s rest for her tonight. Any naps she could take in between would possibly do her good. **  
**

 

Even with closed eyes and cuddled up in her bed there was this restless feeling in her head. Toast couldn’t keep her thoughts off all the things that happened today and she wasn’t exhausted enough to let it slide. After mere minutes she got up again, reaching for the door to leave. **  
**

She’d possibly spend a lot of time thinking and maybe there was something else she could put her mind at. Climbing the stairs up to the Bio-dome, she shivered at the thought of entering the vault but the books were inside. Precious books she could spend her time with while watching wounded boys or sitting in her room, unable to sleep.

Gathering some of her favourite books she had an idea. Joe had books as well and even if he ever would get pooped out by the Wretched, he wouldn’t need them anymore. Leaving the vault with few books she entered Joe’s quaters, skimming through the stuff he posessed and was very happy with her snatched treasures. Weapons, cars and explosives, all a topic of several books. Something she’d definately take downstairs.

 

With her new aquired loot she wandered downstairs into her room, leaving her books there and getting ready to go back to her two burn victims. Entering the room, not knowing what “ _horror_ ” would unfold right in front of her eyes, she pushed open the door on stood in the frame, dumbstruck, watching what happened. **  
**

The War Boy, the one with the lizard face, was standing naked in his bed, with one free hand, working a file to saw through the other one. **  
**

“ **Fool**!” Yelling at him made his neck twist, looking at her. “You want to survive and not go out soft, right? Lay down again and get healthy before trying this!” There was anger in her voice, if all the water and ointment was wasted on a War Boy that didn’t appreaciate it. Wasted on a Boy that possibly would go kamikrazy and die with the next best chance he got.

The Anger made her unafraid to act and so she pushed him. Making him loose his balance and fall back onto the bed. Quickly grabbing the blanket and wapping it around him. The shackles he got off was split and Toast quickly grabbed the tool he freed himself with, a single-cut file that he somehow must’ve found here or had on him. Most likely the first because they had checked all the War Boys before treating them here so they wouldn’t be a danger to the Organics or themselves. ****

She inspected his wrist and then the burns, looking for anything where he might have hurt himself in the attempt of getting the shackles off. Not without giving him a scowl though. He didn’t lower his own glare and the tension grew for the moment. But he wouldn’t dare to touch her, the respect for Joe’s shiny treasure’s was possibly saving her of an escalation at this point.

“If you behave for the coming hours you’ll be allowed to stay without your shackles.”

Toast was unsure if this perspective would lighten the tension but it was worth a try. Neither was shesur e if this was a promise she could keep, she wasn't the one making the rules down here.

****  
After this she quickly moved over to the other War Boy and cleaned some of the liquid that the open burns produced before grabbing her book and sitting down against the wall. For now she’d keep an eye on these two.  
****Especially the rebellious one, giving him a scolding glance every one in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much research on burns and burn victims. As clarification Slit has both grade 2 and 3 burns. The War Boy in his Bunk mainly has grade 3 burns down to his bone. Not exactly pleasing to look at btw, so I suggest you don't look at pictures if that easily grosses you out!!!
> 
> I haven't gotten to the feelsy and angsty part yet either, but I think it's too early to bring in and there is so much happening in this chapter. there wasn't any space for it yet. Soon!! I'm excited to write haha!


	3. Slipping Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning as there is some grafic content ahead. Mainly decribing a painful and bloody medical procedure. I advice that you just skip this chapter if that is a no-no for you!

The Shiny just sat there like she had nothing better to do. Every once in a while giving him a look.

_ Odd breeder! _

His vocal chords didn't want to work with him, he hadn't been able to speak a single word since arriving back in the bloodshed of the Citadel. It was chrome to ride Razor Cola to Valhalla. Not so chrome to see that he actually survived and wasn't rewarded with glorious doing of war with the Immortan. 

It was _mediocre_.

They treated him like a pup. Not giving him any chance to try dying again on the Fury Road. The Breeder even scolded him for trying to get rid of his shackles, scolding him like she had any power over him. Apparently she did have enough power to order two other War Boys to chain him back. His chances of going out soft were a lot higher this way, though the Boy he shared this room seemed far more closer to going out soft than him.

 

_ Eng- i n- e s _

She had picked up a book and with his good eye he tried deciphering the letters, but his reading skills were as good as any of the War Boys. Almost non-existent. I took him quite a while to make out this word.

So by the time he was done focusing on the letters she already noticed his stare; peeking over her book but continuing reading short afterwards. She wasn't even supposed to be here, without the supervising of the Immortan and the big doors of the Vault protecting her. Yet she sat there like this was the best thing she had done in a long while.

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Slit opened his eyes to see the Breeder walking over to the other War Boy, examining his body and then rushing out of the room. There was not much he could make out from where he was laying; Sure the other War Boy looked a bit bloated but then again he had burn marks all over his body, it might have just been from the wounds.

He blinked in surprise as several women, including the Breeder and the Milking Mothers that hovered over him earlier, rushed inside the room and had non-injured War Boys carry the bloated one away, with all the Women following; few of them barking orders he couldn't quite make out.

By the time the Breeder came back he must've passed out again because he couldn't remember anything happening inbetween, besides coughing up some blood. Which she noticed right away.

Arriving beside his bed he silently took his head into her hands and opening his mouth but not seeming to be pleased with what she saw. But he wasn't a shiny, all the War Boys had bad teeth. But that didn't even seem to be her main concern because she rushed off; yelling names.

Voices came closer again, dweilling in front of the door but with them keeping their voices hushed he couldn't understand a thing. The Breeder stepped inside with two of the Milking Mothers following her; the broader one was now examining his chest, neck, mouth and nose and then checked on his wounds. He felt them being rather moist because the sheets he was laying on were rather wet already and he wasn't even sweating.

"Either we have to cut him open and risk his death by performing a surgery or we use an improvised bronchoscope." He only saw the breeder passively shrug while the Milking Mothers discussed his treatment. He seemed to have no say in this even if his vocal cords were to function normally.

"Get behind him and hold his head in a line with his spine. Make sure he won't be able to move or we risk a rupture during the process." She then ordered two War Boys two the room, one to observe, the other one holding his lower body down. He'd have lied to himself if this didn't scare him. They did't even pay attention to him or his gestures; as far as he could make any while being chained. They simply ignored him and now came closer to his head with a large plastic pipe while locking him into the bunk.

The breeders hands were soft but firmly pressed on his head and adjusted it.

 

 

The gagging wasn't as bad, the woman worked with quick hands as Toast noticed and the burned War Boy seemed to have not much of a reaction to it. That changed however when the Bronchoscope reached its destination to remove excess liquid and possible parts that were swallowed during and after the crash. She felt the War Boy trembling under her fingers and was unsure if she should apply more pressure with her hands. She wasn't quite sure what she felt, but it was possibly a mix of compassion and pity.

Back in the old world the doctors had anestetics for the process and pain killers and other drugs for the aftermath of the treatment. Additionally most of the patient of such procedures had family or friends, people who loved and supported them and gave them their support during such a surgery.

Nothing of that was found here, especially not with Joe's reign. Even though that it had ended now no one was yet released from his grip, just some already experienced more freedom than others. Freedom of mind and understanding concepts of civilisation included. The War Boys had experienced none of that.

Toast lightly caressed his cheeks with her thumbs, but she couldn't make out any difference; his body still lightly shaking each time there was new pressure applied on the tool. She had no compassion for the War Boys, they were savage and were thaught to worship Joe. But she had compassion for a person that was completly left alone, was brainwashed into horrible things and was now undergoing half a surgery awake with terrible pain and no one to trust; to have as support.  
She surely wouldn't show any more of that once he recovered, but there is no one else that is "soft" enough or has the time to calm down these men; Kept completly unaware of the world and how it was before. In situations like these they were scared like a little pup.

She watched the red stained liquid being draining out of his throat and slowly getting less and less. The particles he must've inhaled during the explosion and the fire had done a good amount of damage and even with this treatment there was no certainty of a recovery. They didn't have the means to properly treat these serious injurys anymore; there were only such few things left from the old world and luckily some well presevered tools as well.

They were done, removing the tool and Toast made sure that he had the aftercare he needed. She'd have liked to apply some numbing salve, already at the start, but they could compromise the healing of his burns. She started treating those as well, finding the scarred man to already have passed out again. Quick but careful she finished her job, now tending to other things that were important.

 

 

By the time he was gaining full consiousness again the women left his side, removing all the instruments and tools they had brought with them. At the same time some people were helping a limping War Boy on the new free place to rest now. Everything was still blurry and the pain must've made him all foggy in his head, but as it seemed like it was over. The Breeder carried some things out of the room and returned shortly afterwards, noticing his stare.

"You aren't allowed to speak for the next couple of days; doubt you even can. If you do it might interfere with your healing process." 

Out of spite he was about to protest but his throat was in too much pain after just opening his mouth. He really wasn't able to speak, or even making any noise at all. Before he could glare longer at her she turned and tended to the War Boy on the other bunk adressing him with the same harsh tone she spoke to him. They didn't chain him; but only now Slit noticed that he didn't only have an injury, half his leg was gone. Still, any War Boy could still overpower a Breeder or the Milking Mothers who claimed to be in charge of the Blood Shed. 

Before passing out again he noticed how well the other War Boy behaved towards the Breeder. Shiny or not; it was disgusting to see him showing some kind of respect towards a Breeder. One that was said to have killed the Immortan with Furiosa. But even with this Anger it wasn't enough to keep him awake any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't nobody expected that I'd come back with this fic. I wrote this over the last couple of months and I am sorry if it was all over the place. starting it in November; continuing in January and now finishing it in Febuary wasn't really working out with my brain. So it's also quite short compared to the chapters before.  
> I certainly plan on continuing this, maybe even going into a completly different direction than I originally had planned. Mostly I am excited to write about Toast because she really has been my favourite character so far. I hope I do all the characters justice with my writing though.
> 
> Would be super thankful for any feedback, or if you got any questions just ask away!  
> I did try some different formatting. Hope it's easier on the eyes.


End file.
